Heart in Blue
by FI.LaraAlbafolia
Summary: [Naru-femSasu OneShot #eventcrimeFNI2019] Sebutir berlian biru hilang dari patung marmer Mark Anthony di Museum Guertena il Dolore. Naruto dan Sasuke bertugas menguak pencurian itu, tetapi jangankan hipotesis, kumpulan fakta saja tidak mencukupi data penyelidikan! Kalau begini, siapa pelakunya?


November tanggal 27. Akan kuingat lagi tanggal berapa sekarang kalau sudah pulang nanti. Pagi-pagi sudah kena macet dan aku terpaksa keluar dari taksi sampai berlari kira-kira dua ratus meter. Pasalnya aku buru-buru.

"Di sana! Di sana, Signore Naruto!" teriak seorang petugas keamanan Museum Guertena il Dolore ketika aku baru menjajakkan kaki di depan loket museum. Mengikuti si satpam, aku berlari sambil mengusap kasar rambut yang dijatuhi salju lebat di Via Galelia menuju koridor di tempat kejadian perkara.

Sebuah skulptur Mark Anthony yang terbuat dari marmer, tampak megah di antara patung-patung lain yang sudah bercacat. Untuk sedetik, aku takjub oleh kegemilangan seni dan diri Anthony sendiri, tetapi rasa itu lenyap seketika saat kelihatan sebuah cela berupa lubang sebesar bola kasti di dada patung itu.

"Lihat itu! Berlian Anthony lenyap!"

* * *

**Naruto and all Naruto Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
****A fanfiction by Lara Albafolia  
****Dedicated for Event Crime FNI (Fanfiksi Naruto Indonesia)**

**Pair: Naru-femSasu (Sasuke versi cewek! :v Bayangin mukanya keq Adriana Lima :3 )**

* * *

Jadi inilah legenda yang bersangkut paut dengan kasus yang sedang kutangani. Seorang pengrajin tak ternama di akhir masa Republik Romawi mengukir dua bongkah marmer besar menjadi sosok Mark Anthony dan Cleopatra ──aku yakin kau tahu kisah dua burung cinta itu. Sang seniman menyemat dua butir berlian biru kembar, yang satu di dada Anthony dan yang satu di dada Cleopatra.

Skulptur Cleopatra lenyap, konon karena ketahuan oleh Octavius, kaisar pertama Romawi itu menghancurkannya saat itu juga. Sementara itu patung Mark Anthony selamat dan bisa aku nikmati keindahannya di museum ini.

Tetapi berlian biru yang biasa menempel di dada Anthony juga hilang.

"Pukul berapa kau terakhir melihatnya?" tanyaku pada si satpam.

"Pukul tiga pagi di _shift _malam, berlian itu masih ada. Pukul enam pagi sudah tidak ada."

Berarti hilangnya berlian itu antara pukul tiga dan pukul enam. Pencuri itu menggunakan waktu di mana petugas _shift _malam sudah jenuh dan mengantuk, kukira begitu.

Tetapi pengerjaannya terlalu rapi. Maksudku, bolongan di dada Anthony terlalu halus. Tidak ada goresan, tidak ada bekas alat pahat, tidak ada benda lain yang tergeser seolah berlian itu lepas begitu saja.

Aku terus menginterogasi satpam itu. "Siapa saja yang bertugas malam tadi?"

"Aku dan Kiba, tapi Kiba sangat mengantuk dan sekarang tidur di pantri."

"Antarkan aku ke sana!"

"Baik, Signore!"

Untuk sejenak, aku meninggalkan koridor dan patung Anthony. Susut sekali ekspresi wajah skulptur itu kendati dibuat seperti melakukan perlawanan terhadap tirani. Aku berkelakar dalam pikiranku sendiri, mungkin saja Anthony lebih sayang berliannya dari pada Cleopatra.

Setelah melewati lorong-lorong panjang nan agung Museum Guertena il Dolore dan taman kecil dengan pohon damar yang sudah botak akibat meranggasnya seluruh daun. Sudah pukul delapan pagi saat aku melirik jam digital besar di seberang jalanan yang sedang dibersihkan dari salju. Pantri museum berpintu kayu dengan kaca intip, mirip pintu rumah sakit.

"Kiba! Kiba! Bangun!" Si satpam tadi mengguncangkan bahu temannya, tapi orang yang bernama Kiba itu tak kunjung melek. Dia tidur apa mati, 'sih? Sudah digoyang-goyangkan badannya masih saja tak bergerak. "Dia tidak mau bangun, Signore."

Pasti wajahku kecut saat ini. Mendapati pekerjaan dihalangi oleh seekor kerbau berwujud manusia ──sebutanku untuk para tukang tidur── membuatku jengah luar biasa. Kalau dia anak buahku, sudah kubuatkan kopi panas untuk menyiram mukanya.

Si satpam tadi mengeluh, "Padahal dia yang paling kuat terjaga di antara kami."

"Apakah efek obat tidur?" Bisa saja pelaku membubuhkan obat tidur ke minuman atau makanan Kiba agar ia leluasa bergerak, tetapi tidak mungkin juga. "Siapa namamu?"

"Shikamaru, Signore."

"Ah, Shika..." Kulihat dia berwajah tegang seolah ia yang melakukan pencurian. "Apakah Kiba makan atau minum sesuatu sebelum bertugas?"

"Ya, Signore. Hanya sup conchiglie dan cola yang kami beli di kantin, bahkan kami memesan menu yang sama."

Tampaknya aku tidak mendengarkan, tetapi percayalah aku menangkap nada ragu dari Shikamaru sambil berkeliling pantri yang sempit itu. Lemari makanan dan semua laci kubuka. Semua bungkusan dengan karet gelang, semua toples dan tempat sampah yang berisi botol cola kosong tak lepas dari pandangan. Tidak mungkin cola itu diberi obat tidur karena kemasannya rigid kalau segelnya belum rusak.

Makanannya? Bisa jadi.

"Aku mau ke kantin." Sebenarnya sudah ada ketegasan dan kepaksaan dalam kalimatku, tapi Shikamaru menguap sebentar lalu melangkah ke luar pantri dengan malas. Aku tahu ini menambah jam terjaganya, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Berlian Anthony hilang saat dia ada _shift._

Di kantin museum tercium aroma kopi yang memikat yang aroma kaldu ayam yang samar-samar. Kendati belasan gelas _styrofoam _kopi itu membuktikan kerja keras petugas museum, mereka semua tampak lesu. Ini benar-benar memuakkan, seolah satu Kiba saja tidak cukup untuk mengganggu pekerjaanku. Ya kali pihak kantin sengaja menaruh berbutir-butir tablet obat tidur dalam menu mereka. Untuk apa? Kalau mau mencuri, tidak dengan cara seperiti ini juga. Pasalnya, penjaga mesin kasir pun tidur di meja.

Apa 'sih yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tanpa Shikamaru, aku kembali ke koridor di mana patung Mark Anthony dipamerkan. Garis polisi sudah dipasang sesuai instrumen dasar penyelidikan. Segala kemungkinan digali sedang beberapa orang mulai bermain dengan lup dan pinset dan sarung tangan.

Aku di sini, berdiri menatap wajah sedih Mark Anthony sembari mempertajam intuisi. Melihatnya kehilangan berlian itu seolah membangkitkan jiwa kemanusiaan dari patung marmer itu. Seolah ia akan dihidupkan kembali bersama dengan cintanya yang berakhir tragis. Dan aku ikut berduka, entah mengapa.

"Signore! Signore Naruto!"

Sebuah panggilan, tetapi aku masih tak bisa teralihkan dari skulptur marmer itu. Dari sudut mata aku bisa melihat Letnan Kakashi tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dengan membawa sebundel kertas dalam map plastik.

"Signore Naruto!" pekiknya lagi. Terdengar napas berat orang lelah dari orang ini. "Pihak museum mengirimkan ini untukmu."

Tangan memang terulur untuk mengambil apa yang diserahkan Kakashi padaku, tapi mata tak bisa lepas dari wajah Mark Anthony. Dadanya yang bolong seolah menjadi visualisasi dari hati yang berlubang akibat ditinggal kekasih. Apakah ini merupakan kekuatan dari seni? Katanya seni bisa merasuk ke dalam jiwa penikmatnya. Tapi aku juga bukan maniak seni.

Kakashi menambahkan, "Oh iya, seorang investigator juga dikirimkan ke sini untuk mempermudah pekerjaan kita."

"Siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tertarik untuk memecahkan kasus ini."

Nama itu. Seorang perempuan ambisius bagai banteng seruduk mencoba membantuku? Aku melepas napas berat ketika suara tapak sepatu wanita menggema di koridor musem. Dia benar-benar datang.

Selebihnya aku tidak suka sikap sok ramah Kakashi. "Signora Sasuke," sapanya, "mari. Ini"

"tidak perlu kenalan lagi, Letnan!" Akhirnya aku sendiri yang menghampiri Sasuke, langsung meremas lengannya yang aku yakin itu menyakitkan, lalu menyeretnya ke tempat yang agak jauh dari skulptur Mark Anthony. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mau pamer lagi? Tak ada yang mengirimmu ke sini kalau kau tahu."

Sasuke, perempuan ini memang berbeda. Lihat saja sorot matanya. Alih-alih marah atau menyendu seperti korban kekerasan rumah tangga, ia malah menantangku. Sama sekali tidak mau kalah. "Kasus ini di luar nalarmu, Inspektur." Desisnya persis napas banteng. Kalau dia bukan perempuan, sudah kuajak adu mulut sampai puas. "Sudah melakukan penyelidikan awal? Apa hipotesismu?"

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku?"

"Sangat."

Menjengkelkan. Tapi di satu sisi, dia benar dan itu menyedihkan untukku. Paling tidak, setelah satu jam berkeliling di sekitaran tempat kejadian perkara aku bisa merumuskan dua atau tiga hipotesis yang mana salah satunya akan lebih kuat dari yang lain. Tapi saat ini? Nol sama sekali.

Agaknya aku butuh bantuan dari investigator swasta, tapi perempuan ini terlalu banyak tingkah. Biasanya setelah rumusan kesimpulan difinalkan, ia akan menghinaku di depan anak buah. Bulan April lalu aku dibilang '_**rubah paling monyong yang pernah dia lihat**_'. Masih mending kalau ia mengataiku otak udang.

_And yet_, Sasuke masih belum berhenti mengoceh. "Belum ada hipotesis, Inspektur? Aku harus memanggilmu inspektur atau detektif, 'sih?"

"Berlian Anthony hilang. Tak ada goresan, tak ada cacat, tak ada apapun. Sidik jari, jejak kaki, udara panas bekas manusia pencuri pun tidak ada bekasnya."

Tetapi ia tak membalas perkataanku. Perempuan itu terhipnotis; maju perlahan seperti mendengar suara ilahi dari skulptur marmer nan agung dari Mark Anthony. Belah bibirnya yang berlipstik mirip anggur itu sedikit terbuka sedang matanya sangat teduh.

Bahkan orang seperti Sasuke juga terkena _sihir _dari sebuah seni.

"Kau terpesona?"

Ia sama sekali tak menoleh padaku ketika menjawab, "Mengagumkan." Diamnya bahkan menyamai patung-patung di museum itu, hingga tanpa sadar sebuah pena lepas dari genggamannya.

Sementara petugas lain sibuk mengumpulkan data-data, aku ingin sekali mengajaknya berbincang. Berdua saja. Entah dari mana datangnya keinginanku untuk mulai terbuka dengan seorang wanita, terutama seperti Uchiha Sasuke si banteng seruduk.

"Maukah kau menemaniku sarapan?" Bahkan tanpa sadar aku bersopan-sopan dengannya. Tidak biasanya aku begini di hadapan orang lain. "Walaupun sepertinya sudah agak terlambat."

Dan wajah itu akhirnya menengok padaku dengan sepasang netra hitam yang berkaca-kaca. Dia menangis.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng, seperti tidak ingin wajah sedihnya dilihat oleh orang lain. Buru-buru ia mengelap matanya dengan kertas tissue ──gerak tangan perempuan cepat sekali kalau menyangkut soal tissue. "Mengapa aku menangis?"

"Kita selidiki tempat ini sebentar, Sasuke."

Kemudian kami menginvestigasi koridor itu sekali lagi, juga beberapa tempat di Museum Guertena il Dolore. Sasuke berusaha fokus dengan tangannya yang mencorat-coret notes kecil berjilid spiralnya. Kalau aku tidak butuh notes karena jalan pikirku sudah menjadi catatan yang paling baik dan sistematis.

Kendati aku berasal dari kepolisian dan Sasuke dari biro investigator swasta di Roma, aku tahu persis kebiasaannya jika sedang berpikir. Sesekali ia menggigiti ujung bulat penanya, lalu kalau sudah ia akan bicara sendiri. Sasuke amat tekun kalau menjumpai sebuah kasus dan selalu mendapat kesimpulan duluan dari pada aku.

Lagi pula aku ini inspektur, bukan investigator atau detektif.

Kira-kira pukul sebelas siang kami berdua selesai kegiatan. Aku menyerahkan semua tugas pada Kakashi sementara aku mengajak Sasuke pergi makan siang ──sudah telat sekali kalau disebut sarapan.

Tidak jauh dari museum, ada restoran yang baru saja beres-beres bangku. Aku bertanya apakah sudah boleh makan di sana apa belum dan jawabannya membuatku lega. Sasuke langsung melepas mantel dan menyampirkannya di sebuah kursi yang dekat sekali dengan jendela.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku setelah mengembalikan daftar menu pada seorang pelayan restoran.

"Berlian itu lenyap."

"Ya, aku tahu lenyap, tapi pertanyaannya, bagaimana berlian itu hilang."

Dan Sasuke menggeleng. Aku sungguh tidak puas dengan itu jadi aku memberikan map plastik yang tadi diberikan Kakashi. Perempuan itu pun membuka dan mempelajari dengan seksama.

"Bukan _diamond_, tetapi _aquamarine_? ... Tiga puluh karat. Besar juga rupanya ... Legenda bilang ada sepasang? _Legenda?_"

Tuh, kan, dia bicara sendiri dan bertanya sendiri. Pasti ia tergelitik oleh kata 'legenda' yang hanya logis ketika di dalam _game _atau film semacam Tomb Raider.

Sampai sepiring _chicken alfredo_ mendarat di hadapannya, ia masih membaca isi bundelan yang sebenarnya hanya terdiri dari delapan belas halaman. Itu juga banyak gambarnya.

"_Aquamarine_...," gumamnya. "Persis matamu."

Sekonyong-konyong aku tersedak kopi. Apa-apaan dia? Biasanya menghina, sekarang tiba-tiba memuji. Dengan wajah seperti itu pula.

"Ekhm... Signora Sasuke..." Dan aku pun bersikap formal. Lupa kalau sebenarnya aku dan dia adalah rival. "Bagaimana? Apa ada titik terang?"

"Tidak ada." Ia pun menyedot jusnya seperti pompa air. Habis sudah setengah gelas, padahal makanannya belum tersentuh. Ia pun makan dengan tatakrama yang amat baik, seperti wanita berkelas pada umumnya.

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada?"

Ayolah, aku juga butuh apapun yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Mungkin saja antara fakta yang aku kumpulkan dengan fakta yang ada di catatan Sasuke bisa saling melengkapi, hingga setidaknya satu hipotesa bisa dibuat.

"Aku lapar, jangan bertanya terus."

Ketus. Ke mana muka manisnya yang tadi, eh?

Tapi akhirnya aku membiarkannya makan sampai habis karena perutku juga kosong dan bodohnya langsung kuisi kopi. Tidak punya gastritis tapi menghindari naiknya gas lambung penting untuk keberlangsungan kejernihan otak.

"Tetapi ada hal yang menggangguku," ucapnya. Masih dalam acara makan siang, sepertinya ia mengabaikan _table manner. _"Sejujurnya aku melihat wajah Anthony seperti sedang merana, bukan wajah orang yang melakukan perlawanan seperti yang ada ditulis di _file_-mu."

Sekilas Sasuke memang apatis, tetapi kali ini ia sangat peka. Tak pernah ada sejarahnya orang akan menangis ketika melihat sebuah karya seni, kecuali kalau memang ada kenangan tersendiri. Terlebih aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Mark Anthony, seolah dukanya terhadap Cleopatra membekas hingga ribuan tahun.

•••

Setelah dari Museum Guertena il Dolore, aku kembali ke kantor dan baru pulang ke rumah hampir pukul sembilan. Cukup awal aku pulang karena kasus ini tidak melibatkan nyawa, meski berlian Anthony adalah benda bersejarah yang kini hilang.

Sampai di rumah tidak banyak hal yang kulakukan. Hanya mandi, lalu mengisi perut dengan Oreo dan langsung ke kamar. Tapi alih-alih tidur, aku malah membuka ponsel, baca berita dan kadang melihat sosial media yang dipenuhi foto-foto _selfie_, makanan dan kucing.

Baru ingat soal kasus tadi, aku membaca sedikit tentang _aquamarine. _Punya tingkat kekerasan 7 hingga 8, termasuk kelompok beryl juga memiliki warna hijau hingga biru. Makin tua warnanya makin mahal. Dan yang ada di dada patung Mark Anthony sewarna dengan _celtic blue_.

Sudah satu jam mungkin, aku pun memutuskan untuk mengisi daya ponselku. Tepat saat ujung _jack _mencolok, ada panggilan masuk. Muka judes Sasuke langsung terpampang di layar.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

_"Aku... Aku menemukannya."_ Respon yang ragu dan suara yang bergetar, tidak seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal. "_Berlian itu... Ada di rumahku_."

"Jelaskan lebih detail. Aku tidak mau ada candaan."

"_Aku tidak bercanda!_" Detik itu aku melepas napas kesal. "_Serius, benda itu ada di rumahku..._"

"Ya ya. Baiklah. Jangan kau sentuh benda itu sedikitpun──"

"──_aku tidak menyentuhnya._"

"Ya. Nanti aku ke sana." Aduh, sebenarnya aku malas sekali untuk keluar lagi. Pasalnya mobilku belum kembali dari bengkel. "Kirimkan saja alamat rumahmu lewat _chat_."

Pergi dengan baterai ponsel 23%, sebaiknya aku mencari _poer bank_. Seingatku ada di laci meja kerja...

"Sasuke? Kau masih di sana?"

"_Cepatlah datang! Aku tidak tenang!_"

"Sasuke... Berlian itu juga ada di rumahku."

•••

Ini kebetulan. Aku yakin ini kebetulan. Di antara semua koinsiden yang pernah ada di dunia, hanya ini yang berupa kebetulan dan bukan takdir.

Aku tidak jadi ke rumah Sasuke, melainkan langsung menyuruhnya ke kantorku di Via Aurelia. Letnan Kakashi pun kupaksa untuk datang meski dengan sandal hotel dan piyama tidur. Begitu juga dengan beberapa orang yang aku yakin Kakashi pasti memberondongi mereka dengan telepon.

"Aku bersumpah tidak mencurinya." Suara perempuan itu begitu gugup, yang kalau oleh sembarangan orang bisa langsung dituduh sebagai pelaku. "Tak tahu asalnya dari mana, berlian itu sudah ada di perpustakaan rumahku."

Kalau aku tidak menyatakan hal yang sama, semua polisi di ruangan ini pasti tidak akan percaya. Aku pun mengeluarkan sebuah kantong kertas warna coklat dari saku mantel dan menjatuhkan isinya ke meja rapat di kantor. Berlian itu ──maksudku, _aquamarine─_─ mengetuk meja kayu dan memberi kesan sebagai batu yang berat.

Pun Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Jadi sesuai dengan instruksiku, ia membawa berlian itu dengan kantong kertas bekas belanja dan tidak boleh sedikit pun terkena jari.

Semua mata para polisi, termasuk Kakashi, membulat dan terkagum-kagum.

"Benar-benar kembar!" Dengan sebuah pinset besar, Kakashi mengangkat salah satu batu mineral itu dan menerawangnya di bawah lampu. "Tapi tak ada sidik jari. Sama sekali nihil."

Sasuke memijat keningnya dengan dua tangan. Entah mengapa saat itu aku bisa tersenyum melihatnya sedang pusing begitu. Seperti aku ini orang yang iseng.

"Mungkinkah...," kata Kakashi lagi, "mungkinkah berlian ini──"

"──_aquamarine_!" Satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan ini langsung merevisi perkataan sang letnan.

"Ya, terserah." Kakashi masih keasyikan menerawang batu itu. "Mungkinkah jika kalian berdua adalah reinkarnasi Mark Anthony dan Cleopatra?"

"Konyol!"/"Tidak logis!" Responku dan Sasuke pun keluar bersamaan.

Memang dasarnya Kakashi yang seenaknya memberi kesimpulan. Dipikirnya ini dongeng?

"Sebaiknya ini dibawa ke gemologis untuk diteliti," saran Kakashi lagi. "Kalau benar dua batu ini kembar, mungkin kalian benar-benar Mark Anthony dan Cleopatra di dunia modern."

Aku dan Sasuke pun saling bertukar pandang.

•••

Hanya dua hari setelah pulang dari seorang gemolog, berlian itu diserahkan pada Museum Guertena il Dolore. Hanya satu, karena yang hilang memang dari skulptur Mark Anthony saja. Sementara Sasuke masih mengantongi berlian temuannya.

"Tak ada yang punya, 'kan? _Aquamarine_ itu datang padaku, sekarang jadi milikku."

Memang otak wanita seperti ini atau bagaimana. Aku menepuk jidat kala ia mengklaim seenaknya.

Saat ini aku masih berada di salah satu koridor di Museum Guertena il Dolore di mana skulptur marmer Mark Anthony berada. Lagi-lagi aku kagum pada sosok yang dulu pernah menjadi salah satu pentolan Republik Roma. Padahal dia _hanya _seorang Mark Anthony, bukan Scipio Africanus.

"Sasuke, apa kau percaya tentang reinkarnasi?"

"Tidak." Ternyata ia juga sama kagumnya pada seni pahat itu. "Tapi aku percaya _aquamarine _itu mahal harganya."

"Dasar matre."

Kemudian ia tertawa kecil, persis ketika ia sedang meremehkanku saat aku buntu dan ia sudah punya jawaban. Dipeluknya buku notes kecil yang biasa ia pakai untuk menulis apapun pikiran yang terlintas di kepalanya, lalu tawanya hilang berganti senyum yang tersembunyi di balik helai rambutnya yang digerai.

Kalau Kakashi bilang Sasuke itu reinkarnasi Cleopatra, kurasa tidak begitu tepat karena setahuku, putri Mesir Kuno itu punya kebiasaan gonta-ganti pasangan. Uchiha Sasuke memang cantik dari perempuan kebanyakan, tapi rekor percintaannya _zhonk_.

Tapi aku pun demikian. Seumur hidup tak pernah berpacaran kecuali dengan buku, laptop, lup, lencana polisi, pistol dan borgol. Orang tuaku bilang aku terlalu kaku menghadapi dunia dan kikuk di hadapan wanita.

Tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuatku naik darah hanya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku percaya jika cinta itu abadi," tuturku. Sadar betul kalau aku terlalu tiba-tiba mengatakannya.

Perempuan itu mengangkat wajahnya menghadap dada patung Anthony yang sekarang sudah berhias berlian lagi. "Sok puitis. Intuisi kepolisianmu bisa tumpul kalau terus-terusan bicara soal cinta."

"Aku tidak──" Ah, ya. Kapan 'sih aku pernah benar di hadapan Sasuke? Rasanya aku ini jenius, punya rekor bagus di kepolisian Roma, instingku juga tajam. Tapi perempuan ini... "Terserah kau saja!"

Dan ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai bahunya berguncang. Dia senang karena lagi-lagi menang dariku. Tapi ia cepat menutup mulutnya karena suara tawanya ternyata menggaung di koridor.

"Uh, maaf," katanya salah tingkah. "Bagaimana kalau makan di restoran kemarin lagi? Kau yang traktir."

Selalu begini kalau sedang berdua dengan perempuan. Harus ekstra. Bahkan tanpa persetujuanku, ia langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan koridor.

Kurasa aku bisa istirahat sekarang. Kasus berlian biru ──_aquamarine_, kalau tidak mau direvisi oleh Sasuke lagi── resmi ditutup tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut. Kukatakan pada pihak museum kalau pelakunya datang ke rumah lalu bertobat.

Sekarang kasus Uchiha Sasuke dibuka, yang kuakui sudah mencuri hatiku.

_**End.**_

Maapkan segala plothole :'


End file.
